1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club which can result in increase of the travel distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Travel distance of golf balls attained through hitting with a golf club is principally determined by initial conditions of the ball. The initial conditions of the ball include initial ball speed, launch angle and spin rate upon hitting. Even though the initial ball speed is constant, the travel distance is increased through optimizing the launch angle and spin rate. In general, it has been known that greater launch angle and lower back spin rate can increase the travel distance.
JP-A No. H11-123255 discloses a technique developed in an attempt to achieve a great launch angle and low back spin rate by increasing the deflection angle of the shaft as measured under a given condition. JP-A No. 2002-360746 discloses a golf club which can result in increase of the travel distance by optimizing the amount of deflection of the entire shaft (forward shaft flex and backward shaft flex), and the depth of the center of gravity and the height of sweet spot of the head.